


Drowse

by Lothiriel84



Series: Life changes [6]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the fantastic drowse / Of the afternoon Sundays…" (Queen) - A sequel to "Heaven for everyone".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowse

He was sitting on a bench in the playground, watching his two beloved girls as they enjoyed themselves on the swing.

Higher and higher they went – their golden hair dancing in the light breeze.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, and right now he felt he couldn't ask for more. Apart from Teresa, of course – who was going to join them very soon.

He closed his eyes briefly and relished the warmth of the sun bathing his face.

When he opened them again there was a woman standing in front of him. A woman he hadn't expected to ever see again.

"It's nice to meet you again, lover."

The playfulness in her tone had him smiling despite himself. "Lorelei. What a surprise."

"I've always been one for surprises."

He gestured to the empty seat beside him. "Do sit down."

She complied – her eyes now resting on the two girls swinging to and fro.

"They're beautiful. Your daughters, I mean."

"Thank you."

There was a silence. After a while Jane turned to face her.

"What are you doing here, Lorelei?"

She titled her head to one side. "I just wanted to see my child. That's all."

He nodded slowly – as he finally took in the way her hands were resting in her lap.

"Congratulations, by the way."

"What?"

"You're going to have a baby, aren't you? That's why you felt you had to come and see your first daughter."

Lorelei laughed heartily. "You never miss a thing, do you?"

"I wouldn't say never. Hardly ever is closer to the truth."

She thought it over for a while. "Did you guess who I was even before – well, you know."

The hint of a smirk showed on his lips. "A cocktail waitress usually doesn't have enough money to bail out a complete stranger."

"Point taken."

It was at that moment that the two girls suddenly left the swing and ran to meet someone approaching down the path. Someone they both called mom.

Lorelei's wistful smile didn't escape his notice.

"Do you miss Carrie?"

"Sometimes."

Despite all her efforts, her voice didn't sound as casual as intended. Promptly she rose to her feet and made to leave.

"Take care of her, Patrick."

"I will."

Her daughter's eyes followed her as she walked away – and for a moment Jane was sure that the little girl had guessed who Lorelei actually was.

Perhaps someday he would make sure that Carrie met her little brother.

He owed her mother that much after all.


End file.
